


Payback

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Together Drabbles [55]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied sexy times, Pete's World, Prompt Fic, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: “What’re you doing?” Rose hissed, watching the Doctor eat his Bananas Foster with obscene pleasure.





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Written for doctorroseprompts and their weekly drabble prompt: under. 
> 
> Many thanks to tenroseforeverandever for her help. <3

“What’re you doing?” Rose hissed, watching the Doctor eat his Bananas Foster with obscene pleasure. He slowly licked the spoon, shooting her heated glances and flicking his tongue. _Damn the smug git, he knew what he was doing._

“Payback,” he answered, and Rose remembered the last time they’d eaten out, she’d teased him with her foot in his lap through dessert. They’d barely made it to the car. 

Her competitive nature reared and she glanced around their secluded corner of the restaurant. _Could he keep quiet?_

When the coast was clear, she ducked under the table. Time to find out.


End file.
